


Сможешь?

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смог ли Барнс умереть за того, за кого умирал каждое обнуление и заморозку?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сможешь?

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что для нас это билет в один конец?

Барнс слышит голос Сэма где-то далеко, за пределами этого мира, смотря на широкую спину Роджерса, стоящий у края обрыва одной из тысячи скал Колорадо. Без костюма, без массивных накладок и жёсткой ткани, лишь в тонкой футболке и мягких брюках, он не выглядит Капитаном. Он выглядит так, каким его впервые встретил Зимний Солдат. Обманчиво-беззащитным и безмерно уставшим.

\- Да.

Он сглатывает, ветер режет глаза острыми крупинками песка и красной пыли. Земля этой долины напоминает то, что остаётся на поле битвы - кровь, смешанная с глиной. От одного сравнения Джеймса начинает мутить.

\- Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты...

\- Ещё раз за него умру, если потребуется?

Уилсон замолкает, лишь громко вздыхает.

\- Хочешь поговорить?

Барнс отводит взгляд немного правее, где, обняв себя руками, стоит Максимофф. Её волнистые волосы путаются на ветру, а майка пропитана потом.

\- Нет.

Если он захочет промыть мозги, возьмёт в руки оголённый провод. На самом деле проще помолчать обо всех переживаниях и угрызениях вместе с такой же молчаливой Вандой. Сидеть рядом, не соприкасаясь, смотреть на багровый, кровавый закат, плавящий горизонт, и сжимать челюсти в бессильной ярости и печали. Он не привык много говорить, она - доверять. Двум детям ГИДРЫ проще держаться вместе.

\- Мне передать что-то Стиву?

Роджерс. Большой, нелепый, лезущий всюду, Роджерс. Глупый-глупый Роджерс, доверчиво поворачивающийся спиной к тому, кому так и не отменили приказ на убийство.

\- Нет.

Наверное, Уилсона раздражает манера Барнса говорить. Рубить слова, стрелять ими целенаправленно и болезненно как с винтовки, взрывать тишину слезоточивыми гранатами и уходить в зарево разрывающихся снарядов в стиле крутых парней, не оборачивающихся на взрыв. Но Барнс - не герой и даже не человек. Он - среднее между автоматом и человекоподобным роботом, хоть тело его наполнено пульсирующей кровью, органы – из мышечной ткани, а не пластика, а мозг - не плата, и голос не механический. Живой. Внешне. Внутренне, _в душе_ он мёртв как пустыни Колорадо. И эхо отголосков прошлого разбивается о каменные грани цвета крови.

\- Как хочешь.

Роджерс не лезет _в душу_ , Барнс ему благодарен. Кажется, он понимает. Или хотя бы пытается. Нет долгих, мучительных монологов, которых опасается Барнс, потому что просто не знает, как говорить так, чтобы монолог Стива перерос в диалог. Чтобы не расстроить и без того утомлённого, измученного затянувшейся войной Капитана, который держится на последнем издыхании. Эхо просит поддержать его, хотя бы положить руку на плечо, как тогда, в квинджете со стороны Роджерса, но Джеймс не знает, как это делается. Какую силу прикладывать, с какой стороны подойти, как вывернуть запястье. Прикосновения он получал извне, часто - болезненные, реже, с появлением Роджерса, - нежные. Он уверен, что за теми прикосновениями, как и за печалью голубых глаз, кроется нечто большее, чем дружеская поддержка. Барнс не знает, не помнит определения дружбы, но уверен, что объятья после кошмаров - его или Стива - не должны длиться дольше пары минут, как и не должно быть неловких поцелуев во влажные волосы. Потому что для Сэма, Ванды и Клинта таких объятий и поцелуев не было.

Вечером он привычно садится рядом с Вандой, не стеля как она на песок куртку. Ему не страшен песок, приставший к и без того грязным штанам. Кожа Ванды покрыта мурашками, глаза прищурены, в них отражается кровавый закат, волосы заплетены в плотную косу. Наверное, Баки назвал бы её красивой. Барнс же может назвать красивым лишь смерть.

\- Роджерс поймал какую-то зверюшку. Будет похлёбка, - тихо отзывается она.

\- Соль закончилась.

\- Зато сахар – нет.

\- Сладкая похлёбка?

Ванда пожимает плечами, склоняя голову. Кажется, это один из тех тихих разговоров, когда обоим не больно от воспоминаний. Когда они способны говорить.

\- Всяко лучше тех протеиновых батончиков, которые добыл ты.

\- Зато питательно.

\- И мерзко.

\- Не хочешь - не ешь. Голод не тётка.

\- У меня вкусовые рецепторы не сожжены, в отличие от некоторых, - мягко усмехается Максимофф. Такие шутки в их крохотной компании не обижают. Потому что оба знают, что над прошлым можно только смеяться, чтобы не плакать.

\- Ты просто залетела от того дроида, признайся, - хмыкает Барнс, высыпая в рот солёные орешки, отобранные у Клинта.

\- А ты - от Роджерса, судя по любви к солёному. Его.

\- Так заметно? - серьёзнеет Барнс, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы наблюдать за разжигающим костёр Капитаном.

\- Он не отводит от тебя глаз, - Ванда вздыхает, беря в руки ветку и выводя на песке какие-то символы. Кажется, кириллица. - Это дорогого стоит.

\- Уилсон спрашивал, смогу ли я умереть.

\- Аналогично.

\- Что ответила?

\- Что мёртвые не умирают, - благоговейно тянет Ванда, копируя интонации Роджерса. 

Барнс отворачивается и смотрит на ободок красного солнца.

Ванда права, да и он знал это. Такие как они - почти бездушные, перекроенные в чужую угоду никогда не смогут стать в один ряд с теми, кто с восторгом помогает готовить ужин позади их спин. Исключений не бывает.

Воспоминания, которые Роджерс сперва пытался упорядочить, сминаются под напором усталости и выжатые последними событиями. Из-за него развязалась война между Старком и Роджерсом. Резолюция после Соковии лишь жалкое прикрытие, ширма для гражданских, которых рано просвещать наличием у главного символа нации друга с послужным списком в полсотни окровавленных трупов. Не его вина? Как бы не так, Роджерс.

Там в амбаре он хотел покончить с этой недо-жизнью, набравшись смелости впервые за семьдесят лет. Устал убегать от Сэма, путать следы, разведывать обстановку, терпеть свербящую боль в мозгах, возвращать лоскуты того Баки Барнса, канувшего в ущелье Альп. Не успел. Пистолет неудачно выскользнул из мокрых от слёз и тёмных от пыли пальцев, металлическая рука напрочь застряла под прессом. Не успел, услышав шаги. Осталось лишь признаться, малодушно надеясь, что на чёртовой войне его пристрелят в первую очередь прицельным залпом в лоб. Чтобы наверняка. Только понимание, насколько это подорвёт Роджерса заставляло прикрываться и уходить от огня.

Сможет ли он умереть?

Если смог тот Баки, который был другом, который обещал сражаться и стоять плечом к плечу до самого конца, умереть, то почему не сможет он, не дававший обещаний и не считающий себя другом?

Он замечает Роджерса, подошедшего сзади и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть, позвал их обоих «к столу».

Барнс понимает, что вряд ли осознаёт то, что заставляет его сражаться с яростью медведя гризли, когда Стив идёт лоб в лоб к Старку, раз за разом называя другом его, который и себя-то смутно помнит, не то, что Роджерса. Это чувство, наверное, живёт в нём целый век. С рождения того самого Баки и с возрождения Зимнего Солдата.

Зачерпывая пустую похлёбку, пахнущую костром, Барнс смотрит лишь в свою миску. Мысли атакуют почти перегоревшую плату мозга, болью врезаясь в кости. Дышать потяжелевшим воздухом сложно, он со свистом врывается в лёгкие. Перед глазами кружится и плывёт, сладковатый запах костра забивает ноздри и вызывает слёзы. Так не пойдёт - он бросает пустую миску на вязкий песок и резко подымается, срывается с места и уходит к отвесу скалы. Там, на горизонте, всплывает серебристый мутный диск, перемигиваются яркие точки на синем полотне, и воздух легче. Волосы режут холодом лицо, а щёки теплеют. Больно? Ещё как. Ветер бросает пряди в глаза, Барнс закрывает лицо ладонями, опускает голову. Бионика холодит щеку, на ней – влага. Барнс не привык к слезам. Обычно они лились при обнулении, и становилось легче терпеть жжение внутри черепной коробки.

\- Никогда не привыкну к тому, что некоторые звёзды двигаются. Барнс едва заметно вздрагивает и отнимает от лица руки. В темноте виднеется массивный силуэт - Роджерс.

\- Спутники.

\- Да, спутники. Но они меня пугают. У Старка тоже есть спутник, знаешь? Он может за нами следить.

\- Нет.

\- Ты прав. Не может. Ты молодец, Баки.

Хлопок по спине – резкий, шелест шагов по песку – неуверенный. Барнс снова один.

Наверное, стоит обернуться. Стив поймёт. Вернётся и обнимет как после кошмаров, будет бездумно и бездарно убеждать, что всё будет в порядке, будет лгать, и эта ложь так нужна сейчас Барнсу, чтобы остаться на плаву и не уйти снова камнем вниз скал. Как когда-то ушёл Баки. Только там, внизу острых как лезвия ножей граней не будет случайных советских солдат, спасших-убивших его окончательно.

Зимний Солдат никогда не взывал к жалости. Он не знал, что это такое, но предполагал, что кое-кто из ГИДРЫ всё же испытывали это позорное чувство к нему. Барнс знает, что такое жалость. Он может её испытывать по отношению к другим - к Романовой, прикрывающей прежде спину Роджерса, к Бартону, Уилсону и Лэнгу, надумавших тягаться с теми, кто может перекусить им глотки. Это не война людей. Это война Стива. Даже не Старка, не правительства и не других сторон. Это лишь бездна Стива Гранта Роджерса, в которую он упрямо толкает себя своими же принципами, ещё остро пахнущими сороковыми.

Барнсу хочется уйти. Так далеко, чтобы даже Сэм не смог его отыскать. Ему кажется, что все проблемы Роджерса из-за него. Что, не будь его, будь он по прежнему Зимним Солдатом, Призраком, Агентом, не пошли его Пирс ради собственной игры среди дня на тот дурацкий мост, не дай он встретиться ещё раз с Роджерсом, Барнс бы никогда не узнал бы этого странного человека, вставшего на его защиту как гора. Убивал бы по-прежнему раз в пять-десять лет, ощущал бы вечную мерзлоту в теле и пустоту в черепе. Думал бы лишь о точности выстрела и о планировке операции, а не том, как прокормить их группу и не подставить под удар. Если у Старка была Романова - первоклассный шпион с мозгами на месте, да и не нужно было им скрываться, то у их Противостояния, Ревущей команды против всего мира, был лишь он - с вывернутыми наизнанку мозгами и внутренностями, похожими на тот суп, который остатками плескался в котелке. Пустой, тёмный, остывающий, с редкими кусками воспоминаний. Лучше бы с ним по-прежнему обращались как с машиной, а не пытались отформатировать максимально приближённо к тому человеку, которого больше полувека назад нещадно стёрли из карты памяти, не оставив копий. Лишь жалкие крупицы кэша, до сих пор вспыхивающих в голове и захламляющие свободное пространство. Пирсу не хватило всего нескольких обнулений, чтобы искоренить напрочь того жалкого, слишком живучего Баки Барнса из сороковых. Стив ему за это благодарен. Барнс же ненавидит. Потому что не такой помощник и друг нужен сейчас Роджерсу.

Столкнувшись с Кроссбоунсом, он едва не сошёл с ума ещё раз, почти готов был уйти вместе с ним, лишь бы избавиться от той каши, что всё сильнее разваривалась и гнила в его голове. Хотелось вернуться в собственную Арктику. Но, конечно же, сейчас это ничего бы не исправило - Роджерс знал о его существовании и ни за что бы не оставил, как бы Барнс или Зимний его не просил. Потому что Роджерс - упрямее осла. Однажды перевернул мир, чтобы найти того, кто умер. Перевернёт и Вселенную. Барнс помнит, как присутствовал на попытке задержания его и Роджерса как сообщника. Помнил, как тот выступил вперёд, закрыв грудью и повесив на спину щит. То ли показывая, что даже пробив его грудь и разорвав сердце, Старк и правительство не доберётся к его Баки через тонкий, но надёжный слой вибраниума. То ли показывая, что он доверяет своему несостоявшемуся убийце с лицом старого друга, разворачиваясь спиной, но прикрывая её верным щитом. Становясь щитом Баки и защищая щитом себя же. Они не раз сталкивались взглядами острее скал, не раз искали выход, сидя рядом и соприкасаясь плечами. Не раз Барнс ловил себя на мысли, что тогда, близко к Роджерсу настолько, что его льды Арктики тепло Роджерса топило, Барнсу было комфортно. Хотя они так долго упирались лбами на узком мосту, доказывая свою правоту и вызывая у окружающих желание побить обоих. Оба говорили об одном и словами друг друга. Только один - жёстче, другой - мягче. Как всегда. Как кровожадный Зимний Солдат, как принципиальный Роджерс.

Сможет ли Барнс умереть за того, за кого умирал каждое обнуление и заморозку? За кого вернулся на войну, за кого ушёл на войну, за кого умер на войне? За кого продолжает биться до последней крови сейчас?

Сможет. Хоть сейчас, когда звёздное небо пошло рябью, а верхушки сосен встрепенулись под ветром. Грядёт новый бой. 


End file.
